La fuite
by Sissyyyyyyyyy
Summary: Sophia avait très peur. Son père lui proposa de vivre à Mystic Falls. Elle accepta car elle voulait quittée Wolf Lake. Est-ce que Luke va la suivre? Est-ce qu'elle va résisté à la tentation? Mystère! Par ailleurs un drame était survenu à Mystic Falls. Damon et Bonnie sont mort. Est-ce qu'ils vont réussir à les faire revenir? Mystère!
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur:Les personnages de Wolf lake et de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent appartiennent à qui de droit ;)

Cette fiction de mon imagination.

* * *

Sophia était au plus mal et elle ne voulait pas devenir un serait trop dur pour voulais rester le chemin du bureau du Shérif elle repensait à son rendez-vous avec Scott qui avait mal tourné à cause de Luke et la force qu'elle avait eu pour repousser Luke contre le par-brise de sa voiture.  
Pourquoi Luke était-il jaloux?  
Pourquoi était-elle attirée par lui?  
Toutes ces questions qu'elle se posait et encore bien d'autres.  
Elle était enfin arrivée au bureau du Shérif Matthew Donner qui était aussi son père dernier se retourna et vit sa fille en pleure.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sophia?Pourquoi pleures-tu?

-S'il te plaît aide-moi ,hurla Sophia avec ses yeux remplis de larmes.

-Calme toi Sophia et je suis là.

-Tu ne comprends aide-moi,dit-elle.

Ses yeux avaient changé de couleur et ils étaient dorés.  
Matthew savait ce qu'il fallait faire qu'elle parte est très vite de cette ville.  
Il se rappela alors qu'il avait une amie qui habitait Mystic Falls amie s'appelait Elizabeth Forbes mais tout le monde l'a surnommé "Liz".Il proposa à sa fille d'aller vivre à Mystic Falls.  
Elle accepta, elle voulait quitter cette ville à tout prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de Liz.

-Bonsoir vous êtes bien au bureau du Shérif Forbes.

-Bonsoir Liz c'est Matthew Donner.

-Matt je suis contente de t'avoir au téléphone.

-Moi aussi mais j'aurais un service à te demander

-Lequel?

-Ca concerne ma fille elle a eu quelque soucis et je me demandais si c'était possible qu'elle vienne quelque temps chez toi.

-Je veux bien mais elle va faire comment pour le lycée?demanda Liz.

-Elle pourrait aller au lycée de Mystic Falls.

-D'accord je pourrais m'occuper de son inscription si tu veux.

-Je veux bien.

-Elle arrive quand exactement?

-Je la mets dans le premier train demain matin et elle arrivera vers midi.

-Je vais demander à ma fille d'aller la chercher.

-D'accord au revoir Liz.

- au revoir.

Ce que Matthew Donner ne savait pas c'était que Luke était derrière la dernier avait écouté toute la conversation et il avait décidé que lui aussi irait à Mystic ne pouvait pas laisser Sophia partir sans partit chez lui faire ses bagages et il acheta un billet de train.

Liz décida d'appeler sa fille pour la prévenir de l'arrivée de se disait que ça ferait du bien à sa fille de penser à autre effet à Mystic Falls il s'était passé un drame, Bonnie et Damon étaient malheureusement décédés.  
Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'ils finiraient par trouver un moyen de les faire revenir. Elle composa le numéro de se fille:

-Bonsoir Caroline.

-Bonsoir Maman.

-Est-ce que tout va bien?Je sais que c'est dur pour toi en ce moment.

-Je vais bien ne t'inquiètes pas et je fais tout mon possible pour aider Stefan.

-Je t'appelle pour te demander un service.

-Lequel?

-Tu te rappelles de Sophia Donner ?

-Oui un petit tu me demandes ça ?

-En fait elle arrive demain, elle a eu quelque soucis et je vais l'inscrire au lycée de Mystic Falls.

-Tu voudrais que j'aille la chercher?

-En effet si tu veux bien.

-Elle arrive vers quelle heure?

-Vers midi.

-D'accord. Je dois y aller Maman.

-Au revoir Caroline.

-Au revoir.

Liz raccrocha et rangea son téléphone.  
Caroline se retourna vers Stefan qui était toujours triste depuis la perte de son frè sentiments de Caroline étaient mélangé était à la fois triste pour Damon et Bonnie mais tellement heureuse de savoir que Stefan était en vie.  
Pour elle vivre sans lui était impossible.C'était son mentor,son meilleur ami et la personne qu'elle aimait le savait qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui mais préférait le garder pour elle pour le moment.  
Il était en deuil et ce n'était pas le moment.  
Ce dernier lui demanda ce que voulait sa mère.

-Il faut que j'aille chercher Sophia demain matin à la gare.

-Qui est-ce?

-C'est la fille d'un ami de ma mère, elle a eu des soucis et elle déménage ici.

-Quel genre de soucis?

-J'en ai aucune idée...

-D'accord...Il faudra lui dire ce que nous sommes.

-Oui, mais pas toute de suite car elle est un être humain et je ne veux pas lui faire peur.

-Je comprends mais il ne faudra pas attendre trop longtemps.

-Je le sais...

Caroline ne savait pas que Sophia était à moitié humaine et à moitié loup.  
Sophia ne savait pas non plus que Caroline et certains de ses amis étaient des étais redevenu humain mais il avait toujours le gène du loup seule bonne chose est que la famille Mikaelson était parti loin de Mystic Falls.

Le lendemain matin Sophia était à mi-chemin pour arriver à Mystic Falls.  
Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose de partir mais il le fallait pour son bien.  
Dans ce même wagon, il y avait Luke. Il n'était pas très loin d'elle mais elle ne le voyait pas. IL savait qu'il devait être avec elle et qu'ils avaient un lien.

Une fois arrivée à Mystic Falls, Sophia descendit du train et alla à la rencontre de Caroline. Elle avait un vague souvenir d'elle et la reconnut tout de suite.

-Bonjour Caroline.

-Bonjour Sophia. Est-ce que tu vas bien?

-Maintenant que je suis ici oui je vais toi?

-Ça va bien si on veut...Deux de mes proches amis sont décédés,répondit tristement Caroline.

-Je suis désolé, toutes mes condoléances.

-Est-ce que tu as faim?

-Oui un peu...

-On va aller au Mystic Grill.

-D'accord je te suis.

Elles rejoignirent la voiture de Caroline et prirent le chemin pour le Mystic Grill. Luke avait pris un taxi et les suivit de très près.  
Une fois arrivées devant le Mystic Grill, elles entrèrent à l'intérieur.  
Elles prirent une table et Caroline appela Matt pour passer commande.

-Bonjour Caroline.

-Bonjour Matt, je te présente Sophia.

-Enchanté de te connaître.

-Moi de même,dit-elle avec le sourire.

-Je suppose que vous voulez commander.

-Tu supposes bien je vais prendre un hamburger avec des frites et un coca.

-La même chose pour moi.

-Je vous apporte ça toute de suite.

-Merci,s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles.

Luke lui était parti louer une chambre dans un hôtel en ville.  
Il s'y installa et appela sa mère pour la rassurer. Il lui demanda de ne rien dire au père de Sophia quant à sa venue à Mystic Falls dernière accepta et rassura son fils qu'elle ne dirait rien.  
Puis il raccrocha et rangea son télé savait que Sophia était la femme de sa vie et la mère de ses futures il allait se faire discret jusqu'à ce soir.

Les deux jeunes filles attendirent leur commande et Matt arriva enfin avec leur assiette.  
Puis Elena et Alaric arrivèrent et s'installèrent avec leur présenta Sophia.

-Je te présente Elena ma meilleure amie et Alaric un ami.  
-Je suis enchantée de vous connaitre.  
-Nous aussi. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venue à Mystic Falls?  
-J'ai eu quelque soucis à Wolf Lake.  
-Wolf Lake cette ville me dit quelque chose,s'exclama Alaric.  
-J'espère que tes soucis ne sont pas grave,demanda Caroline.  
-C'est juste à cause d'un garçon...  
-Je comprend s'appelle-t-il?  
-Luke...Je suis désolée je n'ai pas envie de parler de que je veux c'est l'oublier.  
-D'accord mais si tu veux en suis là.  
-J'en prends note...  
-Bon on va devoir vous doit encore s'installer et puis je pense qu'un peu de repos lui fera du bien.  
-Je veux bien le voyage m'a fatigué.

Les deux jeunes filles dirent au revoir à Elena et Alaric.  
Elles sortirent du restaurant et montèrent dans la voiture de Caroline.  
Elles prirent le chemin pour aller à la maison de cette derniè furent enfin arrivées et elles prirent les bagages de Sophia.  
Elles rentrèrent à l'intérieur et elles se dirigèrent vers le salon. Liz les vit et remarqua que Sophia ressemblait beaucoup à sa défunte mère.

-Bonjour as bien grandi! Tu as quel âge maintenant?  
- J'ai seize ans.  
-Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère.  
-Je sais...tout le monde me dit ça.  
-Caroline si tu as quelque chose à faire, tu peux y aller.  
-Oui, je dois aller voir Stefan.  
-Qui est Stefan? Questionna Sophia.  
-C'est mon meilleur ami.  
-J'espère que je vais bientôt faire sa connaissance.  
-Pourquoi pas ce soir?Il y a une soirée au Mystic Grill.  
-Oui, ça pourrait être amusant.  
-J'y vais. A tout à l'heure et je passerai te prendre avec Stefan.  
-A tout à l'heure.

Caroline alla rejoindre sa voiture et prit la route pour aller au Manoir.

Pendant ce temps, Liz fit la visite de la maison à Sophia et lui montra sa chambre. Cette dernière s'installa et s'allongea sur le lit. Elle s'endormit assez vite puis elle rêva une nouvelle fois de Luke.  
C'était toujours le même rêve, elle était contre un tronc d'arbre et ce dernier l'embrassait passionnément.  
Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se remettre les idées en place.

Pendant ce temps au Manoir, Caroline était arrivée depuis longtemps. Elle avait discuté avec Stefan pour savoir s'il allait bien et pour le convaincre de venir ce soir. Elle insista et ses arguments furent convaincants. Il accepta et il décida d'aller prendre une douche.  
Une fois qu'il était prêt, il se regarda dans le miroir et il pensa à Damon. Son grand frère lui manquait énormément malgré tout ces défauts. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que derrière lui se trouvaient Damon et Bonnie. Il y avait toujours un autre côté mais il n'y avait que cela grâce à la grand mère de Bonnie. Damon entendit son frère dire qu'il trouverait un moyen de le faire revenir. Ils virent Caroline venir lui dire de se dépêcher car Sophia était en attente d'eux. Il suivit Caroline jusqu'à sa voiture et il monta dedans.  
Une fois arrivés, Caroline alla chercher Sophia. Cette dernière eu un geste de recule en voyant Stefan car il ressemblait étrangement à Luke. Caroline le remarqua.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?  
-Ce n'est rien.C'est juste que ton ami ressemble à Luke...  
-D'accord.  
-Je suis Stefan.  
-Moi c'est Sophia.  
-Je suis content de te connaître.  
-Moi de même.

Puis le téléphone de Sophia sonna et elle s'excusa auprès d'eux avant de répondre.

-Allô Papa?  
-Bonsoir Sophia. Est-ce que tu vas bien?  
-Oui je vais bien.  
-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose...  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Papa?Tu commences à m'inquiéter.  
-C'est à propos de Luke...  
-Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Luke?  
-Sa mère m'a dit qu'il avait quitté la ville.  
-Et alors...  
-J'ai bien peur qu'il soit parti te rejoindre.  
-Tu crois...  
-Je connais Luke depuis qu'il est petit. Il en est bien capable.  
-D'accord je ferais attention. Au revoir Papa.  
- Au revoir ma Sophia.

Sophia raccrocha et se retourna vers Stefan et Caroline. Stefan sentit tout de suite qu'elle avait peur de quelque chose.

-Tu n'as pas l'aire bien Sophia.  
-En fait mon père vient de m'apprendre que Luke était parti de Wolf Lake,dit-elle en regardant Stefan. Il pense qu'il est parti me rejoindre...  
-Qui est ce Luke?  
-En fait c'est un ami et qui aurait pu devenir plus si...,répondit Sophia avec les larmes aux yeux.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te faire pour que tu sois aussi triste,dit Caroline.  
-En fait il m'avait invité à une soirée au bord du lac et je l'ai aperçu en train de faire l'amour avec Presley. Le lendemain il m'a demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas venue et pourquoi j'étais en colère. Je lui dit que j'étais venue mais que je l'avais vu avec Presley.  
-Je comprends mieux,affirma Caroline.  
-Ce n'est pas tout...Il m'a dit qu'il avait laissé parler ses désirs car moi j'avais refusé de faire l'amour avec lui.  
-Ce Luke est un parfait goujat comme tous les hommes,s'exclama Caroline.  
-Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça,affirma Stefan.  
-Sauf toi tu es l'exception à la rè y va.  
-Oui,je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça ce soir.  
-On est parti.

Ils rejoignirent tous les trois la voiture et montèrent à l'intérieur.  
Stefan démarra le moteur de la voiture et ils prirent le chemin pour le Mystic Grill.  
Une fois arrivés, ils allèrent rejoindre Elena qui les attendait avec Jeremy à une table.  
Ils passèrent commande pour les boissons puis Elena présenta son petit frère à Sophia.

-Enchantée moi c'est Sophia.  
-Moi de même viens d'où?  
-De Wolf Lake et je viens vivre ici.  
-J'imagine que tu vas aller au lycée de Mystic Falls?  
-Oui, je commence Lundi. Liz s'est occupée de mon inscription.  
-Si tu veux je pourrai t'aider et te faire visiter le lycée.  
-Je veux bien.

Ils discutèrent tout ensemble pendant un moment puis une musique plus lente fit son apparition. Jeremy proposa à Sophia de danser et elle accepta. Ils rejoignirent la piste de danse et commencèrent à danser. Ils dansèrent une bonne heure tous les deux. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à l'arrivée de Luke. Quand il vit Sophia sortir de la salle avec Jeremy il les suivit.

-Bonsoir ma belle Sophia.  
-Luke qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
-Je suis venue pour toi.  
-Sauf que je ne veux plus te voir. Retournes voir Presley elle doit attendre.  
-Tu es toujours en colère à ce que je vois. Maintenant tu viens avec moi.  
-Laisse là tranquille,hurla Jeremy en prenant le bras Sophia.

Luke sentit sa colère l'envahir et attrapa Jeremy par son col de chemise puis le poussa contre le mur. Stefan,Elena et Caroline avaient entendu les hurlements de Jeremy venant de la rue. Ils les rejoignirent et ils virent Sophia attraper un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas par le col de sa veste. Sophia le souleva avec une telle force et le jeta contre le par-brise de sa voiture. Les yeux de Sophia avaient changé de couleur, en effet ils étaient devenus de couleur doré. Luke avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il savait qu'elle était en plein processus pour devenir un loup.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? hurla dois être Luke si je ne me trompe pas.  
-Oui, je vois que Sophia à parler de moi.  
-C'est exact mais pas en bien je te rassure tout de suite.  
-Je m'en doute bien.  
-Pourquoi tes yeux sont de couleur doré Sophia?Questionna Jeremy.  
-C'est trop long à expliquer...  
-Ma chère Sophia tu sais que c'est ton destin et tu ne peux pas y échapper, dit Luke en se rapprochant tout doucement d'elle.  
-Et moi si je ne veux pas...  
-Tu n'as pas le choix, les lèvres de Luke étaient à quelques centimètres des siennes.  
-Laisse-moi s'il te plaît...  
-D'accord je vais te laisser pour ce soir mais je ne laisserais pas tombé.

Ce dernier lui donna un doux baiser sur les lèvres avant de sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps. Il n'y avait que Luke qui lui faisait ressentir se tourna vers Caroline et qui a son regard lui fit comprendre qu'une explication serait bien utile. Sophia lui demanda si ça pouvait attendre demain. Caroline accepta en voyant que Sophia commençait à pleurer. Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent à la maison des Forbes.  
Sophia alla se coucher en se disant que demain elle devrait tout expliquer à Caroline et ses eu beaucoup mal à s'endormir mais la fatigue l'emporta dans un profond sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophia se réveilla le lendemain matin encore en colère après effet, ce dernier l'avait suivi jusqu'à Mystic Falls. Mais elle ne devait pas penser à cela car aujourd'hui elle devait tout raconter à Caroline et ses amis.  
Comment trouver les bons mots sans leur faire peur?  
Est-ce qu'ils croiront à son histoire?  
Sophia était effrayée par tout ç se décida de se lever et de prendre sa rejoignit Caroline et Liz qui étaient dans la cuisine. Liz lui servit un chocolat chaud et le posa devant elle. Liz demanda à Sophia si elle avait bien dormi.

-Oui très bien et toi?  
-Moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que vous faites aujourd'hui?  
-On doit rejoindre le reste de la bande au Manoir,annonça Caroline en regardant Sophia.  
-D' vous laisse car j'ai beaucoup à faire aujourd' revoir les filles.  
-Au revoir Liz.  
-Au revoir Maman.

Après le départ de Liz un silence de plomb se fit sentir. Sophia se sentait mal et n'osa pas parler .Puis elles se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Caroline et elles firent leur chemin jusqu'au Manoir.

Au Manoir, Stefan était levé depuis longtemps déjà. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé la se disait qu'il en saurait bientôt des pas se firent entendre c'étaient Jeremy et s'installèrent à la table et ils prirent leur petit déjeuné. Puis ils entendirent cogner à la porte.C'était Alaric.

-Bonjour Alaric.  
-Bonjour Stefan.  
-Je t'en prie entre.  
-Merci. Bonjour Elena et Jeremy. Après l'appel de Jeremy hier soir, j'ai décidé de me renseigner sur Wolf Lake. Et je me suis souvenu qu'Isobel avait tout un dossier sur cette assistante me l'a envoyée par fax.  
-Alors...  
-Bonjour tout le monde,coupa Caroline.  
-Bonjour Caroline et Sophia. N'ais pas peur on ne va pas te manger,affirma Stefan.  
-Je sais...Bonjour et je suis désolée pour qui s'est passé hier soir...  
-Je suis désolée pour ce matin. J'ai été très froide avec toi,s'excusa Caroline.  
-Je comprends...vous voulez surement une explication.  
-En fait j'ai un dossier concernant Wolf Lake,s'exclama Alaric.  
-Donc vous savez...  
-Oui.  
-Vous pouvez nous expliquer car là c'est le noir complet pour nous,s'exclama Elena.  
-Je peux,demanda Alaric en regardant Sophia.  
-Allez-y.  
-D'accord voici toute l' fait Wolf Lake est aussi mystique que Mystic Falls .Déjà il y a la pleine lune toutes les nuits. Il y a la famille Alfa dont Luke Cates que vous avez vu hier fait parti et il a une grande sœur qui s'appelle famille Alfa sont des loups et ce n'est pas les père de Luke est mort il n'y a pas très longtemps soit disant un accident de chasse.  
-Pourquoi soit disant?Questionna Stefan.  
-Luke pense plutôt que c'est un meurtre,répondit Sophia, et d'ailleurs si la maman de Luke n'était pas devenue le chef de la meute. Luke aurait été le en étant le fils de la famille Alfa il est le digne héritier.  
-Mais comment vous devenez des loups?  
-Ce n'est pas exactement la même malédiction que Tyler,répondit Alaric.  
-Qui est Tyler?Questionna Sophia.  
-C'est un ami à nous et il a le gêne du loup garou.  
-Tyler lui doit tuer quelqu'un pour que le processus s'enclenche. Dans la ville de Wolf Lake c'est bien différent...  
-C'est-à-dire?  
-Sophia tu le dis si je me trompe.  
-Je vous le dirai Alaric.  
-Le processus s'enclenche à l'adolescence quand les hormones commencent à se ré y a deux options qui s'offrent à eux.  
-Lesquelles?  
-Soit il souffre durant des jours avant de se transformer ou soit ils font l'amour pour la première fois. Est-ce que j'ai raison Sophia?  
-Oui sauf que pour moi c'est différent je suis une métis.  
-Comment ça une métis?  
-Je suis mi-humaine et mi-loup.  
-Donc Luke est ici parce que...dit Caroline.  
-Car il veut être celui qui me transformera en loup,dit-elle gênée.  
-Je comprends pourquoi tu le fuis.  
-Mais il m'a retrouvé et je sais qu'il ne lâchera pas...et le problème je ne pourrais pas lui résister vais prendre un peu l'air si ça vous dérange pas.  
-Vas-y,répondit Stefan.

Sophia franchit la porte et alla se promener dans le commença à pleurer et elle était fatiguée de cette pensa à soudain elle sentit une odeur familiè se retourna et elle vit lui dit:

-Laisse moi tranquille et va t-en  
-Non, je ne te laisserais pas.  
-Pourquoi tu veux pas me laisser? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin?  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux...c'est que notre histoire a été écrit.  
-Comment ça?  
-Il a raison,affirma Alaric,C'est une prophétie qui a été écrit il y a plus de 300 ans.  
-Donc je n'ai pas le choix...  
-Luke je peux te poser une question?  
-Oui.  
-Pourquoi tu ressembles tant à Stefan?  
-J'en ai aucune idée.  
-Il me semble qu'on a de la famille très éloignée qui vit à Wolf Lake,répondit faut que je regarde notre arbre géné vais aller le chercher suite.  
-Vous voulez boire quelque chose? ,demanda Elena.  
-Moi je veux bien surtout servi par une jolie demoiselle,répondit Luke avec un sourire sournois.  
-Ok,souffla Elena en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce que Elena ne savait pas c'est que dans la même pièce Damon et Bonnie étaient là.Ils étaient attentif à la discussion. Damon se rappelaitlui aussi qu'ils avaient de la famille à Wolf Lake.

-Mon frère a raison on a de la famille à Wolf Lake.  
-Ce qui explique la ressemblance de Luke et de parle bien-sûr physiquement car côté mentalité ce n'est pas du tout le ce côté là se serait plus à toi qu'il ressemblerait...  
-Très drôle...Par contre j'ai remarqué les regards de Caroline envers Stefan.  
-Moi aussi et je suis sure qu'elle a des sentiments pour lui.D'après toi est-ce que c'est pareil pour Stefan?  
-Je ne sais pas mais ce qu'il a fait pour protéger Caroline dernièrement c'est-à-dire sacrifier sa vie.C'est ce qu'il aurait fait pour Elena qu'en il était amoureux d'elle.  
-Ce n'est pas faux...

Ils se turent tous les deux quand ils virent de Stefan avec l'arbre généalogique.

-J'ai trouvé notre arbre généalogique.  
-Alors?  
-On a bien de la famille éloignée à Wolf Lake.D'après ce que j'ai lu Viviane Cates serait une cousine très éloignée et elle a un fils...  
-Moi,affirma Luke.  
-Ce qui explique votre ressemblance,répondit Jeremy.  
Sophia se tordit de douleur une nouvelle fois.  
-Luke ça fait mal...  
-Je sais mais tant tu combattras le loup qui est à l'intérieur de te fera souffrir et il faut que tu le laisses sortir.  
-J'ai peur...  
-Je sais et je suis passé par là,ré -ce que vous avez un endroit où on pourrait l'enfermer et l'attacher sur un lit.  
-Oui, on a le cachot en bas dans la cave.  
-Vous auriez des menottes ou des chaines assez solides pour l'attacher?  
-Je vais appeler Tyler et lui demander qu'il nous apporte ça,répondit Caroline.  
-Pourquoi tu veux tout ça?  
-Elle est sur le point de se transformer mais ça peut durer des heures ou quelques des jours.  
-Est-ce qu'elle va souffrir?Questionna Jeremy.  
-Oui, elle va sentir ses os craquer et ensuite son corps va prendre la forme du loup.

Sophia souffrait le martyre puis Tyler arriva avec toutes les choses qu'on lui avait demandé.Ils expliquèrent la et Jeremy installèrent un lit dans le mit Sophia dans le lit puis l'attacha avec les menottes et les l'enfermèrent dans le cachot car Luke devait appeler Sherman pour lui dire que Sophia était en pleine composa son numéro et attendit qu'il réponde à son appel.

-Allô.  
-Bonjour Sherman.  
-Bonjour m'a dit que tu étais à Mystic Falls.  
-C'est suis venu rejoindre Sophia.  
-D' m'appelles-tu?  
-Sophia est en pleine mutation...  
-Tu sais ce que tu dois faire.  
-Je le sais ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Je te passe ta mère elle veut te parler.  
-Ok.  
-Bonjour mon fils.  
-Bonjour maman.  
-Je voulais te dire que tu me manquais et que Tyler Creed est à ta recherche donc méfie toi.  
-D'accord je vais me méfier.  
-Tu sais qu'on a de la famille à Mystic Falls.  
-Je le sais et d'ailleurs j'ai Stefan Salvatore en face de moi.  
-Stefan Salvatore,s'exclama t-elle,c'est impossible il est mort en 1864.  
-Pourtant il est devant moi...  
-Bon je vais devoir te laisser prends soins de toi et de Sophia.  
-Je le revoir Maman.  
-En revoir Luke.

Luke raccrocha et rangea son télé fixait Stefan et ce dernier le lui demanda pourquoi il le fixait.

-Pourquoi tu me fixes?  
-En fait ma mère m'a confirmé qu'on avait de la famille ici. J'ai parlé de toi et elle m'a dit que c'était impossible car tu es mort en 1864.  
-Ok...nous aussi on a nos petits secrets.  
-C'est-à-dire?  
-Je suis bien mort en 1864 mais je suis devenu un vampire.  
-C'est impossible ça n'existe pas.  
-Et comme ça tu vas peut-être nous croire,grogna Caroline.

C'était Caroline qui avait prit Luke par le col de sa veste et le plaqua contre le en voyant cela était obligé d' le lâcha et le posa par terre.

-C'est bon je vous crois,dit-il en remettant son col de veste en place.  
-Bien.  
-Ma mère m'a dit aussi que Tyler Creed était à ma recherche.  
-Qui est-ce?Questionna Stefan.  
-Le meurtrier de mon père j'en suis certain.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est lui le meurtrier?  
-Car cinq jours après l'enterrement de mon père il épousait ma soeur contre son grès.  
-Elle est peut-être amoureuse.  
-Je n'y crois pas une seconde car elle est amoureuse d'un autre homme.  
-Pourquoi il est à ta recherche?  
-Pour me tuer tout simplement car je suis l'héritier de la famille Alfa.J'ai juste une question...  
-Laquelle?  
-Vous êtes combien de vampire dans la pièce?  
-Il n'y a que Jeremy qui est un être humain et Tyler on t'en a déjà parler.  
vais aller voir Sophia.  
-Je peux venir pour voir car vous êtes une autre race de loup et je voudrais voir comment se passe la transformation.  
-Si tu veux.

Ils allèrent au sous sol et ils entendirent les hurlements de ouvrirent la porte du cachot et ils virent Sophia se tordant de qui avait entendu les hurlements de la jeune fille entra dans le mit une serviette de toilette imprégnée d'eau froide pour que la température du corps de Sophia baisse et il demanda des glaçons au propriétaire des alla chercher des glaçons aussi vite que possible puis les donna à en mit tout autour du corps de température commença à dit à Luke.

-C'est complètement différent de notre transformation.  
-D'après ce que m'a dit Stefan ça l'est complè première est toujours douloureuse mais après on souffre plus du tout.  
-Nous a chaque pleine lune on se transforme mais on souffre toujours autant.  
-On va laisser Sophia se reposer et si vous voulez je peux vous montrer.  
-Si tu me promets de ne pas me mordre...  
-Stefan ne t'inquiète pas si tu te fait morde par leurs races de loups,affirma n'as rien à craindre leurs morsures n'est pas mortel pour les vampires.

Ils quittèrent le cachot et fermèrent la porte à double enleva ses vêtements et se mit en position pour se fois transformé s'approcha doucement de Caroline qui s'était joint à mit son museau sur l'une des mains de Caroline puis cette dernière se mit à le était tout doux avec recula et se transforma en était dans le plus simple à se retourna gênée et lui demanda de s' qu'il arriva pour leurs dire qu'elle avait préparer quelque chose à grignotter s'il avait acquiescèrent tous et la suivirent à la salle à se pressa de manger car il voulait être près de la femme qu'il demanda à Stefan de le suivre et de l'enfermer avec la regarda et sa le faisait souffrir de l'avoir dans cette é ne voulait plus attendre car la voir souffrir le faisait la déshabilla complètement et enleva tout ses vê la détacha et se mire à côté d' tourna sa tête vers lui car elle savait que c'était le l'embrassa tout doucement au début et caressa sa répondit à son baiser qui était plus passionné.Il voulait lui faire l'amour mais il voulait que leur première fois ensemble soit magique et que son corps ne soit plus dans la voulait juste répondre à ses désirs sans faire complètement l' voulait juste qu'elle se sente apaiser et bien dans son réussit à faire cela à merveille et elle se transforma enfin en pas n'importe lequel car Sophia était une louve la regarda et s'habilla puis ils allèrent rejoindre les était encore en forme de loup et elle entra dans le s'approcha de Stefan et le vampire caressa la jeune voyant le regard perplexe de Luke lui demanda:

-Est-ce que tu vas bien?  
-Oui,c'est juste il n'y a qu'une louve blanche par génération soeur est une louve blanche...  
-Sophia est partit où?  
-Elle est partit se transformer de nouveau en humain.  
-D'accord.  
-Me revoilà,s'exclama Sophia.  
-Tu vas bien?Questionna Elena.  
-Oui, à part que j'aurais préféré que ma première fois se passe autrement.  
-Je vais te rassurer on ne l'a pas fait.J'ai juste répondu à certain de tes désirs sans faire complètement l'acte.  
-C'est vrai...  
-Oui.  
-Merci Luke.  
-Donc il y a un coeur qui se cache derrière cet homme imbus de sa personne.  
-Très drôle Caroline.  
-Vous auriez quelque chose à manger car j'ai un peu faim.  
-Bien-sûr Sophia tu viens avec moi dans la cuisine,répondit Elena.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena et Sophia allèrent dans la cuisine Luke ne lâchait pas du regard la jeune savait que ce n'était pas fini car il y avait encore le comment abordait le sujet avec Sophia?Est-ce qu'elle le prendrait bien?Il se posait des tonnes il se dire que ça attendra demain car Sophia avait déjà fait un grand pas aujourd'hui.  
Dans le salon deux personnes observaient c'étaient Damon et se retrouvait beaucoup dans le caractère de était impulsif et ne réfléchissait pas au conséquence de ces quand sa concernait Sophia il était plus réfléchit et faisait attention à fut coupé dans sa réflexion par l'arrivé du troisième personnes et à son grand étonnement c'était la grand mère de Bonnie.

-Bonsoir Damon et Bonnie,s'exclama t-elle.  
-Grand mère mais je croyais qu'on était que tout les deux,répondit Bonnie surpris de la voir.  
-Bonsoir Sheila.  
-Je suis là pour vous aidez à retourner de l'autre côté.  
-Comment on peut y retourner?Questionna Damon.  
-Je vous le dirais au moment opportun.  
-Je suis contente de te voir Grand mère,dit Bonnie en l'enlaçant.  
-Moi vais vous laissez je reviendrais très bientôt.  
-En revoir Grand mère.  
-En revoir Sheila.

Sheila s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'elle était jeune sorcière et le vampire étaient heureux qu'il y ait une allaient bientôt revoir leurs amis rien de savoir ça sa leur mettait du baume au coeur.  
Pendant ce temps Stefan et Alaric s'étaient éclipsé dans le jardin pour pris la parole.

-Est-ce que tu as trouvé un moyen pour faire revenir Damon et Bonnie.  
-Je n'ai toujours pas trouver.  
-En tout cas je te remercie de chercher un moyen.  
-Tu sais Damon me manque aussi...  
-Je sais...  
-Je peux te proposer quelque chose si tu veux.  
-Dit toujours.  
-Je peux être ton grand frère de substitution en attendant que ton trouve un moyen pour les faire revenir.  
-Si tu veux...  
-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose ou d'un conseil tu me fais signe.  
-Ok.  
-Vous mijotez quoi tous les deux,s'exclama Caroline en arrivant avec le reste de la bande.  
-Rien du tout,répondit Stefan.  
-Sa vous dit qu'on aille au Mistyc Grill,demanda Elena.  
-Moi je veux bien et puis sa va me faire du bien de me changer les idées,répondit Sophia.  
-On est partit.

Ils prirent la direction du Mystic Grill,une fois arrivée ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et s'assirent à une passèrent commande et les discutions partaient dans tout les Sophia et Luke virent une personne qu'ils connaissaient très personne c'était Presley et cette dernière vit Luke se dirigea directement vers lui.

-Bonsoir métis je ne te dit pas bonsoir.  
-C'est réciproque vois-tu...  
-Comment tu as fait pour nous retrouver.  
-J'ai entendu une conversation entre ta mère et Sherman.  
-Ok. Maintenant tu peux ne te retient pas,grogna Sophia.  
-Toi la métis tu la ferme.  
-Parle mieux que ça à Sophia,demanda Luke.  
-Où quoi?  
-Il faut que tu saches que Sophia est des notre maintenant.  
-Je comprend mieux et donc je n'ai plus le droit de l'embêter.  
-Oui tu lui dois un peu de respect et tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu n'obéis pas à mes ordres.  
-Je sais...  
-Maintenant tu retournes d'où tu viens,s'exclama Luke.  
-C'est dommage j'avais envie de faire des câlins,dit-elle avec un sourire sournois.  
-Il n'a plus besoin de tes services pour ça,répondit Sophia en s'approchant dangereusement de Presley.  
-Ok je m'en vais mais je vous le promet et puis si je ne peux pas avoir y a d'autres hommes ici à ce que je vois,dit-elle en regardant revoir à tous sauf à toi Sophia.

Presley s'en alla et retourna à Wolf Lake.A son arrivé dans sa ville elle savait ce qu'elle devait ne voulait plus d'elle alors personne ne l' se tourna vers Sophia et avec un regard elle lui fit comprendre que tout aller pris la parole:

-C'est elle la fameuse Presley.  
-Oui...  
-Tu lui a tout raconter à ce que je vois.  
-Oui elle m'a tout dit et je n'aime pas le regard qu'elle a lançait à Stefan.  
-Qu'elle regard,demanda se dernier.  
-Tu n'as pas remarquer alors tu es bien le seul.  
-Tu es jalouse,remarqua Stefan.  
-Non, pas du tout mais ce genre de fille m'exaspère.  
-Ok...  
-Sophia on rentre.  
-D'accord à demain tout le monde.  
-A demain.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'éclipsèrent et rentrèrent chez Caroline.

-Luke tu vis où?Questionna Stefan.  
-A l'hôtel cette question?  
-Comme on est de la même famille je te propose de venir habiter à la maison.  
-Je veux bien mais il faut que je passe prendre mes affaires à l'hôtel.  
-On y passe avant de rentrez avec nous Elena et Jeremy?  
-Oui on vous suit.  
-En revoir Alaric à demain.  
-A demain.

Ils partirent en direction de l'hôtel et ils arrivèrent à pris ces bagages et régla sa rejoignit les autres qui attendaient à l'extérieur et prirent la route pour aller au arrivèrent sur les lieux et Luke sortit ces valises du rentrèrent à l'intérieur et Stefan montra sa chambre au jeune s'installa et décida de se quant à lui réfléchissait pour Caroline avait elle agit comme ça tout à l' aurait eu besoin de l'avis de son frère mais il n'était pas là.Il irait voir Alaric demain pour avoir son alla prendre une douche et s'allongea sur son lit puis il s'endormit assez vite.  
Du côté de Caroline et Sophia elle discutait toute les repensa à sa réaction de tout à l' n'aurait pas dut car maintenant Stefan va se posait des ne voulait qu'il le sache du moins pas pour l' remarqua que Caroline avait la tête ailleurs.

-Caroline tu es avec moi?  
-Oui, j'étais juste entrain de réfléchir.  
-D'accord mais si tu as un soucis on peux en parler.  
-J'en prend note.  
-Je vais te laisser car cette journée a était bien fatigante.  
-Bonne nuit Sophia.  
-Bonne nuit Caroline.

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent dans leurs chambres respectives et se couchèrent dans leurs lits.


End file.
